


Один из вечеров в вечности

by Il_matto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_matto/pseuds/Il_matto
Summary: Конечно, в Халдее достаточно сотрудников, которые следят за расходами и финансированием, но своевольных Слуг со своими специфичными запросами тоже немало. Поэтому, когда Рёма предложил свою помощь, она была принята с благодарностью и прокатившимся ветерком по комнате вздохом облегчения. Рёма только и рад этому. Но всё-таки мнение супруги тоже учитывать стоит. Ведь четыре стены могут быть слишком тесной клеткой для Великой Змеи.
Relationships: Oryou-san/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider
Kudos: 3





	Один из вечеров в вечности

Орё часто говорит ему, что в человеческом теле многие вещи кажутся совсем иными. Но всё же, даже принимая обличие смертной женщины, змея остается змеёй. И даже глазами почти человеческими смотрит пристально, хищно. Рёму это пугало первое время. До мурашек, бегущих по коже. Но сейчас, когда он, не глядя, ощущает её взгляд, почти такой же шершавый как змеиный язык, он издаёт уже вовсе не нервный смешок.

\- Что-то тебя беспокоит, Орё-сан? – интересуется он, не отрывая механического пера от таблицы учёта. Конечно, в Халдее достаточно сотрудников, которые следят за расходами и финансированием, но своевольных Слуг со своими специфичными запросами тоже немало. Поэтому, когда Рёма предложил свою помощь, она была принята с благодарностью и прокатившимся ветерком по комнате вздохом облегчения. Рёма только и рад этому. Но всё-таки мнение супруги тоже учитывать стоит. Ведь четыре стены могут быть слишком тесной клеткой для Великой Змеи. – Если тебе скучно сидеть со мной, ты всегда можешь прогуляться. Да и на кухне, кажется, дежурит сегодня наш коллега…

\- А тебе, Рёма, не скучно? – красные глаза поблёскивают лениво, бледные пальцы едва слышно барабанят по деревянной поверхности стола. В голосе Орё нет претензии или капризных ноток, только любопытство. Но то не искрящееся нетерпением стремление к познанию, что заставляет пуститься прочь от привычного и вопреки порой здравому смыслу за горизонт. Любопытство Орё – тягучий и меланхоличный интерес зрителя, видевшего слишком много постановок, чтобы удивляться чему-то. Вежливый вопрос в глазах свернувшейся в углу сытой змеи, которая наблюдает за копошениями оставленных на следующий обед мышек.

Рёма помнит до сих пор холодный как сталь ужас, разливавшийся по его жилам, когда на него, не самого беспомощного мужчину, смотрела как на загнанного в угол кролика эта хрупкая на вид женщина, чьи запястья, казалось бы, он мог удержать одной рукой. Это не был страх разума, сопровождаемый сомнениями и ожиданием предательства – что-то подсказывало Рёме, что раз существо из времени ходивших по земле богов обещалось ему, что «пока его есть не будет», то оно клятву свою сдержит. Но что-то иное, почти животное, скулило и убежать хотело, да только сильнее Рёма натягивал на этот страх поводок сдержанности и силы воли. Нельзя показывать, что ты боишься. Не только потому, что хищные твари почувствуют. Но потому, что страх отталкивает и вызывает ответную неприязнь.

Из-за страха за себя, из-за страха чего-то нового, люди даже в пределах одной страны не могут понять друг друга. Так какое право он имеет пытаться построить из кораблей мосты с иными странами за синим морем, если боится того, что не понимает? Если боится, даже не попытавшись понять.

\- Ты снова в нескольких местах одновременно, - прохладная рука накрывает его пальцы, и ручка падает на бумажный лист. Сейчас Орё не спрашивает, а утверждает. Она читает его с таким же удовольствием, с каким он заглатывает новые книги. – Неудивительно, что тебе никогда не скучно.

\- Вот ты и снова сама ответила на свой вопрос, - Рёма смеётся и окидывает взглядом чёрные знаки на белом – числа, наименования, сроки. – И это занятие вызывает у меня ностальгию. Хотя, конечно, с современными технологиями и обновлёнными системами оборот торговли так изменился. Иногда от мыслей о прогрессе человечества у меня кружится голова.

\- Это от того, что ты пьёшь слишком много кофе, - он невольно прыскает от выражения на её лице. Ну просто усталый взрослый, что застал ребёнка за кражей заветной сладости.

\- Прости, в наше время это был редкий деликатес. А сейчас люди по всему миру…

\- Пьют эту горькую горячую жижу.

\- Ну, ну, - он улыбается шутливо, а сердце инстинктивно пропускает удар, когда его со спины обвивают бесшумно тонкие руки. Он и не заметил момента, когда она двинулась с места, прежде чем атаковать. Но настроена она миролюбиво. Он уже научился слышать это по дыханию, убаюкивающему и спокойному. Его собственная кровь в такие моменты тоже не бежит по венам под удары волнующегося сердца, а успокаивается и течет мирной рекой. Он научился у неё быть спокойным гораздо больше, чем говорит об этом вслух. – Да ты и сама признавала, что с молоком и сахаром получается весьма недурно.

\- Шоколад всё равно лучше, - бескомпромиссное заявление. Рёма кивает с усмешкой и снова принимается за расчёты. Он не в первый раз так работает, они проводили так вечера ещё в те далёкие времена. Почти не разговаривая. Методично шуршит механическое перо, скользя по бумаге. Дыхание уложившей ему на плечо голову змеи немного щекотное. Но тёплое, в отличие от прохладной кожи, соприкасающейся порой с его. Забавный и увлекательный контраст.

Рёма не видит её лица, но знает, что красные будто кровь глаза следят за тем, как рука выводит знаки на бумаге. Не читает, потому что ей до сих пор не слишком интересны детали. Но при этом Орё не обязательно знать их, чтобы смотреть и видеть то же, что видит Рёма. Когда смыкает веки. Когда задумывается о том, что готовит им будущее. Кто-то может сказать, что это для Слуг естественное явление, ведь они две души, связанные одним святым графом. Но они оба знают, эта связь появилась ещё в те далекие и близкие как вчерашний день времена.

А завтрашний день... Может быть позовет их обратно прочь из уютных, хоть и шумных слишком порой стен Халдеи, позовет их туда, где они нужнее. И если это случится, Реме хотелось бы оставить все дела завершёнными. Ведь этим он хоть немного поможет этим отважным представителям человечества. Грубо даже ради дела всей загробной жизни уходить без прощального подарка.

Сердце пропускает вновь инстинктивно удар, когда на щеке Рёмы на несколько мгновений смыкаются острые зубы.

\- Что будет, то и будет, - замечает Орё, не тратя их времени на остальные слова. А затем размыкает кольцо пленивших его плечи рук, и Рёма чувствует мурашки иного рода. Уже давно не ужаса перед чудовищным созданием. Всё ещё тоскливый холодок, будто это был последний раз, когда она обнимала его.

Он считает себя не самым слабым человеком. Но и недостаточно сильным, чтобы взвалить на себя пустоту вечности в одиночку.

\- Орё-сан всё-таки посетит кухню, - провозглашает она негромко, но торжественно, как будто её должны услышать в другой части Халдеи и подготовиться к её визиту. Но Рёма слышит другое до того, как она произносит это вслух. – И великодушно принесёт тебе ещё кофе. Ты должен быть благодарен.

\- Спасибо, - он смеётся в привычной вежливо-шутливой манере, но она знает. – Никогда не думал, что моей секретаршей может стать сама Великая Змея.

Она знает, потому что наклоняется тут же и кусает в щёку ещё раз, сильнее. Чтобы боль от оставшихся на коже двух небольших точек саднила приятно всё то время, что он останется в этой комнате наедине с тишиной. 


End file.
